


Seeing You

by NovaRain



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Nude Model!Tony, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Imagine Bucky is a war vet, suffering from PTSD. Steve, as his artistic friend, encourages Bucky to join his art group as a therapeutic method of coping and minor re-socializing with people. Bucky reluctantly accepts the invitation and is dumbstruck by the beautiful nude model: Tony.





	Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tisfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/gifts).



> Seeing you…for the first time. A while ago I sent a prompt to the "Imagine Tony and Bucky" tumblr site, then started doodling this before finding out it got picked up and written by (the totally awesome!) tisfan


End file.
